Christmas Music
This is a musical and a Christmas special by 303melosi to recreate. Transcript (now with Mallow and Me aka breeze! Looking out the window of the school) Mallow: Look at that snow! Breeze: I know right! Mallow: I think the older kids are coming! Breeze: I know a song! Mallow and Breeze:(sings jingle bells)Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a dog sled! Jingle Bells Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a dog sled! Dashing through the snow in a dog sled! In all the fields we go laughing all the way! Bells are ringing makes Christmas carols! Making people happy! How fun it is the sing this song! Oh! Jingle Bells Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a dog sled! Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a dog sled!(we stop singing jingle bells) (the older girls enter) Starfire: That was the beautiful, but you got some of the lyrics wrong, but it's okay! Cloud E.: I know.(looks at me aka I'm breeze)It's nice to see you little sis! Breeze: Sis? What are you doing with Starfire and some of theses older girls? Peanut: Oh yeah I forgot the single science project I was supposed to do yesterday! Mallow: You forgot the project that Mr. Lame Told you about? Peanut: Yeah! But don't tell Robin about it! Velvet: What would happen on Christmas break!? Sweetie: I DONT KNOW!? (the older boys enter plus the other younger kids) Peanut: Robin! I didn't expect that........ Robin: I was just here to see Starfire! Starfire: Robin! You need to see this what I drew for Raven!(shows her drawing of butterbeam for Pretty Pretty Pegasus) Raven: Ok Starfire you don't have to show it to Robin..... Robin: You play with PONIES RAVEN!? Beast Boy: I didn't know you played with MLP mama. Breeze: MLP!? I don't even like it.. Billy: MLP!? I'm a brony!(aka he loves MLP and brony stands for you are a male fan of MLP) Jinx: Do you even know we have to watch stupid MLP!? Cyborg: What is MLP? Beast Boy: MLP stands for My Little Pony. Here's the song! See-More: Oh no! Not the song! Beast Boy:(sings kinda grossed out) My little Pony! My little pony! My! My! My! My!(continues singing) Doodles: What is he saying? Draw: Maybe he's saying that he needs to go to the bathroom. Sweetie: I didn't know Billy liked MLP! See-More and Jinx: Whatever!(walks away and goes to class together) Beast Boy: My Little Pony! My very best friend! (now in math class and yes the older kids are with us yet again) Bea: CLASS! TODAY WERE HAVING TO DEAL WITH CHRISTMAS COMMERCIALS! Breeze:(in head) Don't tell me I have to deal with Christmas commercials! I love Christmas just not they're commercials! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Knidq8QClHw aka this is a funny Christmas commercial) Streamers: I hate M&ms! Fright: You mean you never tried them! HOW DARE YOU! (after math class in the lunch room with the older kids) Mammoth: I got an idea we could sing that song! Jinx: What song? Mammoth: This one! Mammoth, Jinx and Billy:(sings we will rock you, but they made their own parody of it)We will we will! CHRISTMAS YOU!(Beast Boy, Starfire, Velvet, Sweetie and Cyborg sing along with them)We will we will! CHRISTMAS YOU! Robin:(trying to sing like a rock star) IN THE NORTH POLE WE TRIED TO HIDE, BUT SANTA AND HIS ELF'S CAUGHT US! Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jinx, Mammoth, Billy, Velvet and Sweetie: We will we will! CHRISTMAS YO- Raven: Be quiet! I'm trying to read! Cloud E.: I think you guys should stop singing... Peanut: I agree... See-More: Yeah! Why are you making a parody of that song!? I love that song even know I don't know the lyrics! Jinx:(stops singing) Ok fine... (now at the younger kids table) Wishes: OH SNAP, MY SISTER JUST BOUGHT THE CAKE OF AWESOMENESS!(her sister didn't buy it) Whispy: Then why does it look like poop? Dream: Yeah, it's like poop... Wishes: JUST TAKE A BITE! Mallow: No way are we taking a bite of that. Breeze:.......Um, I don't know what this is already so no thanks. Since you're Wishes Slice O Cake.... Wishes: O CAKE!? I'M O POOP! Matey: Now that is why we are not going to a haunted house next year! Mimi: I so agree on this one.. Gizmo: Well I'm going to a haunted house! Breeze, Mallow, Whispy, Dream, Wishes, Mimi and Matey: EH!? Gizmo: Well of course! I love Halloween! since last like this year I was in a bunny suit....embarrassing...... Matey: I wasn't expecting that... (after school and at HIVE tower and no this doesn't focus on me) Billy:(singing the parody yet again) We will we will! CHR- Mammoth: That's getting old now... Jinx: Yeah! I'm so getting annoyed! Billy:(stops singing) Come on you're killing me!(a everybody loves Raymond line just to let you know) Gizmo: Well who cares about that song! Mammoth: Wait what's up with See-More and Jinx? (now with See-More and Jinx singing a song together in Gizmo's room) Both: Shhhhh! Quiet!(quick note they're singing gonna catch that Santa) Jinx: Santa Clause is coming! Coming on Christmas Eve! See-More: Gonna catch a glimpse of him! Prove he's not just make believe! Jinx: Lure him down the chimney! See-More: With a smell of food! Both: Cookies and a glass of milk! Gonna catch that Santa! DUDE! Jinx: Looking for Santa Clause! High and low! See-More: Listen for Santa Clause! Ho! Ho! Ho! Both: Searching for Santa Clause left and right! Where could he be tonight!? Jinx: Here's out secret mission! Here's our clever plan! See-More: Waiting by the window, watching the sky! Jinx: Listen for the sleigh bells, hear them jingling! Both: Trying not to fall asleep, gonna catch that Santa guy! See-More: Looking for Santa Clause! High and low! Jinx: Listen for Santa Clause! Ho! Ho! Ho! Both: Searching for Santa Clause left and right! Where could he be tonight!? Both: Maybe it's midnight!(it's not even midnight)Santa might be almost here! We don't even know if it's time! Gonna do his Santa thing! Jinx: Looking for Santa Clause! High and low! See-More: Listen for Santa Clause! Ho! Ho! Ho! Both: Searching for Santa Clause left and right! Where could he be tonight!? Both:(hears someone knocking on the door aka Gizmo)That's Him!(stops singing)Or was it..... Gizmo:(enters) WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!? Jinx: SANTA!? Gizmo: I not Santa for the millionth time! See-More: I get it! We don't rest and relax! Then..BOOM! We stay up all night! Gizmo: Not even that...Seems like yesterday, was that morning were we shouldn't have been at target!(aka target is a store) Jinx: Well, we're going to target!(lies) Gizmo:(sigh) (Now at the Titans tower) Robin:(singing Bring on the Night, but in a Christmas parody and same bring on the night moves)STEP BY STEP IS THE THIRD CHRISTMAS! DAY BY DAY WE'RE WAITING FOR SANTA! Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg: Bring on the elf's! Bring on the elf's! Raven:(has a bored look on her face, but she's singing)Step by step it's the third Christmas...Day by day we're waiting for Santa... Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg: Bring on the elf's! Bring on the elf's! Raven: We don't know what to say about Christmas Eve, until the end of this year... Robin: STEP BY STEP IS THE THIRD CHRISTMAS! DAY BY DAY WE'RE WAITING FOR SANTA! STEP BY STEP IS THE THIRD CHRISTMAS! DAY BY DAY WE'RE WAITING FOR SANTA! Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg: Bring on the elf's! Bring on the elf's! Raven:(still has the bored look on her face)Bring on the elf's...Bring in the elf's... Robin: BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON! YEAH! BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON! YEAH!(stops singing)Yeah! I told you we could perform on a stage Raven! Beast Boy:(stops singing)Let's do it mama! Raven:(stops singing)No thanks....I just need some quiet.... Starfire:(stops singing)(gasps)It's not the fun without you Raven! Raven: Well, I don't want to be in your band! Cyborg:(stops singing)Raven! Remember that time when Robin was naked in school last year in fourth grade? Robin: I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT MOMENT!!! (now in the school hallway with Robin in his locker) Robin: I don't want to remember that time! It's nonetheless!(sings "I am a chicken" but there is no music plus "I am a chicken" is a song in little elementary)(gets out of his locker) I AM A CHICKEN AND THEY'RE LOAFS!(The other 5th graders enter)THAT I'M ALWAYS IN MY LOCKER! THAT I LOVE TURKEY AND I LOVE ROSTERS! THAT I AM A CHICKEN AND EVERYBODY ELSE IS A LOAF!(stops singing) Starfire: Robin, is it good to be the loaf? Robin: Uh...YOU DID NOT HEAR THAT! (Blushes) Velvet: That's the worst Christmas song ever. I know a better one. (Starts singing an original song "Silver and Gold Bells") SILVER AND GOLD BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAY! DECK THE HALLS ON FROSTY'S SLEIGH! GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY RUDOLPH ON CHRISTMAS EVE! (Everyone covers their ears) Beast Boy: If that isn't the worst Christmas song ever, I don't know what is... Cloud E.: I know a better one. (clears throat) Sleigh bells ring are you listening! Hear the rain snow is falling! It's a beautiful day to go outside! Walking in a winter wonderland! (stops singing) How did it go? Peanut: It was so good! Cloud E.: Thanks! See-More: Wait, you know that song? Cloud E.: Yeah! I play it on the piano one million times! Velvet: Even know that song sucks! Cloud E.: And here's the worst Christmas song. (clears throat again, start singing random stuff then stops singing) (everyone covers they're ears) Cloud E.: Yeah, that is the worst Christmas song...... Everyone else: Yeah it is the worst! All the older girls: Looking for Santa Clause high and low! All the older boys: Listen for Santa Clause! Ho! Ho! Ho! All the older kids: Searching for Santa Clause left and right! Where could he be tonight!? (hears the little kids knock on the door) That's him! All the little kids: BE QUIET! All the older kids: (stops singing) Sorry we just got to Christmas music! The end Songs * Jingle Bells * My Little Pony * We Will Christmas You * Catch that Santa * Bring on the Elf's * I am a Chicken * Sliver and Golden Bells * Walking in a Winter Wonderland Trivia * Breeze and Mallow sing Jingle Bells and got some of the words wrong. * Beast Boy sings My Little Pony and he's just grossed out by it. * Mammoth, Jinx, Billy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Sweetie and Velvet sing We will Christmas You. * See-More and Jinx sing Catch that Santa, however it was singed again with the other kids and them. * Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire sing Bring on the Elf's. * Robin sings I am a Chicken. * Velvet sings Sliver and Gold Bells and makes it horrible. ** WatermelonSunshine is the one who wrote that song. * Cloud E. sings Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Category:Episodes Category:Scripts Category:Specials Category:Episodes with a song